


Midafternoon Naps and Gnocchi

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos - Freeform, Cecil - Freeform, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Nightvale, gnocchi, sheriffs secret police - Freeform, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos cooking together and being cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midafternoon Naps and Gnocchi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's another cute little piece from me!

 

Carlos nipped at the tip of the pen is his hand, the flavor metallic like the taste of blood. In front of him was one of his many notebooks, not yet scribbled on by his boyfriend, the voice of Nightvale. Cecil was in the living room, feet folded up underneath him while he dozed in front of the television. A hand-knitted blanket was pulled up his chest, made by old woman Josie, if Carlos had a guess. His red hair was pulled up in a ponytail, the tuft of brown hair was fluffed up and wild. The golden clasps that existed for the sole purpose of holding his hair on either side of his face were thrown on the coffee table besides his purple

“Cecil, do you want something to eat?” Carlos asked, getting up from his desk. Cecil yawned and rose his arms, the blanket falling down into his lap. There was a mumbled, affirmative sound in response as the radio show host rubbed at his eyes like a small child. Carlos walked over to the couch, dipping down to press a kiss to Cecil's forehead. Cecil gave him a lazy, content grin.

“Only if you do.” Cecil told him, and Carlos nodded.

“I was thinking about making rice-flour gnocchi.” Carlos offered.

“That sounds delicious Carlos.” Cecil mumbled sleepily, standing up and intertwining their hands. He stood up and pecked Carlos on the lips, speaking quietly. “You have ink on your hands.”

“I decided to work a bit while you were dozing.” Carlos answered, and Cecil let out another softer yawn, before stretching their interlaced hands up to the sky.

“I'll wake up in ten.” Cecil promised. “And then I'll help you with dinner.” he leaned over and picked up his glasses.

“You don't have too.” Carlos told him as Cecil released his hand. The radio show host waved his hand nonchalantly before nearly _prancing_ off to the bathroom, wriggling back and forth as if it would wake his body up any faster. Carlos snorted, and peeled off his labcoat- splotches of dried ink decorated the sleeves. He tossed it in his desk chair, and headed into the kitchen. 

“Carlos!” he heard Cecil call roughly ten minutes later, as promised. “Have you started without me?” he asked, pushing his glasses on his face.

“Just pulled down the necessary utensils.” Carlos told him, his flannel shirt rolled up past his elbows, revealing creamy brown skin, kissed by Nightvale's sun. “You can pull out the cheese, if you want.” Cecil's arms wrapped around Carlos's midsection, and soft lips placed a kiss to his neck. Downy ginger hair brushed his collar, and then the presence was gone as Cecil went to open the fridge to pull out the Ricotta and Parmesan from the second shelf. Cool air rolled over him and Carlos heard the radio show host giggle at the sudden change in temperature.

“How do you say 'cheese' in Italian?” Cecil asked, looking at the two bowls. One looked about like cottage cheese, and the other was actually identifiable, by it's creamy, white color. Carlos looked behind him at the two bowls.

“ _Formaggio.”_ he responded. Cecil played with the sounds, placing the cheese on the counter where Carlos was working. He peered at the dough in interest as Carlos placed it in a bowl. 

“Oh Carlos, you're just great at everything!” Cecil gushed as he poured the cheese together into the same bowl, and began to fold into each other. Carlos snorted and grabbed the flour, measuring out a fourth of a cup.

“There are many things I'm terrible at.” he told Cecil, but the radio show host-as per usual- didn't listen. Carlos dumped the flour into the bowl, and Cecil squeaked.

“C _arino cosi.”_ Carlos complimented. “We need the flour to bind the cheese together.” Carlos explained. Cecil blushed. “You have a bit of flour on your nose.”

“Oh! Do I?!” Cecil frantically tried to wipe it off, and Carlos laughed, brushing at it so the white powder sifted down to the counter, landing outside of the bowl. “Thank you.” he thanked the scientist, before going back to the task at hand. After a moment, he looked at Carlos, who was watching his progress intently. “Why so little flour?” Cecil asked.

“We don't want to make the gnocchi too heavy,” Carlos explained, pushing himself off the counter. “If it's too heavy, they'll be no good.” Cecil nodded, as if he understood. “I think the dough is pretty well done.” Carlos mused, and Cecil looked at the bowl of white dough, before looking at Carlos. He bit his lip.

“..I think I ruined it.” Cecil said sadly. Carlos sidled up beside him, and looked at the normal mixture that equaled bread, in most cases.

“What do you mean? It looks fine to me.” Cecil sniffed at this.

“But it's not nearly enough!”

“Cecil, we have to let it rise.” Carlos told him softly, tugging his ponytail. Cecil blinked, eyes watery.

“Rise?”

“Yes. We leave it alone for about fifteen minutes, knead it back down to it's original size, then let it sit in the fridge for a bit.” he kissed Cecil's nose. “You didn't do anything wrong.”

“O-oh. I'm sorry.” Cecil blushed and looked at his feet. It was absolutely endearing. Carlos kissed the radio show hosts rosy red cheeks.

“It's perfectly fine! I love teaching you how to cook.” Carlos chuckled.

“I love having you teach me to cook!” Cecil responded quickly. “It's amazing how much you know! How did you learn so much?”

“ _Mia madre,_ my mother.” Carlos answered. “She loved to cook. When I was little, she would look at me and say, ' _Carlos, one day I will make a chef out of you!'_ ” Carlos thrust his hand up into the air, and Cecil giggled. “And then I became a scientist.”

“I think your mom would be proud of you anyway.” Cecil told him with a nod. Carlos snorted and kissed him. Cecil made a soft noise, and wrapped his arms around Carlos's neck. Carlos lapped at Cecil's closed lips, and he parted them easily, letting the scientists tongue slip in and dance with his own. Cecil's phone, still tucked neatly in his pocket, rang loudly. 

“ _Perhaps I am a miscreation,_

_no one knows the truth, there is no future here,_

_and you're the DJ,_

_speaks to my insomnia,_

_and laughs at all I had to fear.”_

_  
_ Cecil's ringtone sang to the room, and he grumbled, breaking from the kiss. He answered it, irritation in his voice. Carlos cleared his throat and went to check on the dough. 

“Hello? Oh, Sasha! It's nice to hear from y-” Cecil stopped. “No, no, you're right, thank you for warning me. Yes, thank you.” he clicked his phone shut. 

“Who was that?” Carlos asked.

“Our neighbor, Sasha. She's with the Sheriff's Secret Police.” Cecil bumped his hips against Carlos's, getting a snort. “She said that we didn't have a permit for the kitchen.” 

“Permits.” Carlos shook his head.

“She said that she'll fill it out for us and send it in, but it takes at  _ least  _ an hour to process.” Cecil sighed miserably. “We do, however, have a permit for the living room.” he suggested, and Carlos grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Formaggio means cheese!  
> And Carino Cosi means "so cute!" because Cecil is cute, as we all know.  
> Cecil's ringtone is "Are You Out There" by Dar Williams :3 Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
